Forrbidden Children
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Lots of new ninja have born, Akatsuki have daughter, Kakashi and Anko have a son and to make it even better! There is a new village on the move ! The village hidden in the glaciers and the top team running with their youngest sister as Hyou kage is Reima. Shikamaru has a little sister and annoying cousin, lets see it un-folds ! Romance, drama, lemon, anger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Birthing between an Angel and God

"You lost your way and I will bring this world new peace that you have failed to do so." Pain gazed upon Hanzo." Your Yahiko of the Akatsuki…I watched you die." Hanzo said shocked and was surprised." You had a wife and a son. You should now the pain of losing the ones you love." Pain gazed upon the worthless." What do you mean had?"" I killed him along with your wife." Pain said lowly as he arose his palm."How dare you?! What do you gain out of this?" Hanzo asked as he his wound countieud to bleed. " I have what you once had, a reason to purge this world of it's suffering." He said as Konan walked in with a slightly swelled belly. Hanzo laughed and said" You've been busy Yahiko..""It's not mine…Rember? I'm dead. "Pain grabbed a knife and threw into Hanzo's chest saying "Vanish…" Then looked Konan. "return to me Konan." "Yes Nagato…" She bowed she tsarted transforming into her little paper butterfly's. Konan had arrvived to the hide-out seeing Nagato. " I am here Nagato." She said looking to father of her child. " I thought I told you it might be risky to transform in to paper since you are pregnant. " He said concered tone. "Do not worry, the child is fine." She smiled lowly and patted her stomach. " It's been a month since Yahiko died, You still have that look of anger in your eyes." She said quietly." Futhermore, What of the Akatsuki?" She asked curiously. " What of it?" Nagato asked her." Well, what with Yahiko did, What can we do?"She asked him closing her butterscotch eyes. " Well then, we have to expand the Akatsuki." He said. " So do you want me to speak to Madara?"She asked him."Yes, see if he shall assit us. And becarefull Konan." He spoke to her so lovingly and yet the anger still laid with in his voice in deep layers.

Konan had walked into Madara's hide out and saw the man in a orange mask. "I knew you'd come …evently." The man said. " Me and Nagato have decided to join you." She said quietly. "What of Yahiko?" He asked curiously. "Yahiko has passed…" She said. He looked at her and said "I see why I need you need my help. Is it Yahiko's?" He asked. "No, It's Nagato's." She placed her hands on her stomach." I'm surprised, These are a list of candites I believe that will benefit the Akatsuki." He tossed a scroll to her. " I wish I could say I look forward to working with you but I honestly don't, however I will cooperate Madara." She said stoically. "Me too." He said as she walked away from him. " Nagato, I feel weak…"She said as she walked to him…Something went splash and a liquid fell to the floor. He motined for the Pain's to come and they carried her to infirmary of the village.

"Lady Angel is giving birth." One nurses said excitedly as Konan was lying on a gunnery, Pain right her by her side. The other Pains were keeping the extra villagers out so Konan could give birth to her child. " It's hurts" She cried trying to forget the pain. Pain was queit. " All right Lady Angel, lets the little savior out of you." The doctor said putting on glove. "This is truly an Honor my God." The doctor looked at Pain. "Do your job." He said lowly. "Yes my god." He began working.

After a couple hours… "Push Lady Angel…Push the Little Savior out. "The doctor said as the head of the child came out. Konan screamed in agony and the child came out. "Congratulation's Lady Angel, It's a baby girl." The doctor handed Konan her child to her. " What should we name her?" Konan looked at Pain. " Her name will be Ameko, for she is the native of the rain village." Pain said, looking at Konan." Ameko….The Savior Ameko." The doctor said quietly. The other 5 paths of Pain came in and grabbed Konan and the child, then left.

( 5 years)

"Come Ameko…Balance your chakra like this." Konan sat crossed legged and held the kai sign and looked her daughter. Ameko had red hair like Nagato's, Konan's traits but had slate gray eyes. "Ok Mommy." She took a deep breath and focused. "Very good Ameko."Konan said smiling. "Mommy, how come daddy's in a chair?"Ameko asked. "Because your father and I had lost some one dear to us, and we had to make drastic measures, That's why Shinobi's control their decision." Konan said to her child ."Ok Mommy. "She said and continued focusing on her chakra. "Mommy…Where do babies come from?" Ameko asked curiously."Gods bring them to angels and them to the world." Konan said pateintly. "That's weird Mommy." She frowned. Konan laughed and looked at her.

(8 years.) "You look like a fish.." Ameko look at Kisame Hoshigaki. "Why thank you…" He said grining. "Do you eat people too?" She asked." Yes would you like to become my next meal?" He picks her up. "No I'm good." She shook her head. " You have such adorable child…."He looked at Pain. "But where does the red hair come from." "Your skins blue…"She giggled and pulled it. Kisame laughed as Itachi said "Put her down Kisame." "I can't help it, she damn cute…What's your name?" Kisame asked the little girl. "I'm Ameko …" She smiled. "I'm Kisame…You can call me Mr. Fishy." he grinned at his new little buddy." Come here Ameko."Konan said sternly."Ok Mommy, Bye Mr. Fishy." She looked at him and went to stand next to her mother. "That's a ornery little girl you have there, but's she cute." Kisame said looking at Ameko. "You may teach this child some of your techniques, same goes for all of you." Pain said to all the members. " I be delighted to teach her." Kisame grinned happily." I'm not going to let that freak teach her, I'll teach you some of my techniques. " The snake man said. Ameko looked at him quietly. Kakuzu would towards Konan saying" I could her ten times more than anyone but I have a fee." "I'll see about it…" Konan said. "What about you Itachi?" Kisame asked ." I will teach her some fire stlye and a couple of genjutsu if I have the time." Itachi said quietly.

(Training with Kisame)

"What are you teaching me Mr. Fishy?" Ameko asked Kisame. " I am going to teach hidden mist Jutsu." He said as they stood on the water. "Well now what good is that going to do me Kisame." She asked him, tilting her head to the side." Because it's easier to kill if you can't be seen." He said. "Soooo." She looked at him. "Follow my movement with the hand signs rugrat." He started doing the hand signs and she followed as well as she could. "Now say Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Kisame told her. "Ninja art : Hidden Mist Jutsu." Mist started forming around the two. "Were done now…" He said as the mist cleared away. " Aww come on… That can't be all the jutsu you know." She pouted at him."Is someone eager to learn?" Kisame grinned his fishy grin at her, flashing his sharky teeth. "No, you're supposed to teach me other stuff." She looked at him." I am not supposed to teach, you… Do want me to teach you more." He asked her. "Yes Uncle fishy!" She smiled happly. He grinned again with his sharky teeth."Be glad too." He shoved her into the water. She swam back up to the surface and laughed at him. Ameko attemped to pick up Kisame's sword but it growled at her. "Uncle Kisame! Your sword growled at me!"She shouted. Kisame laughed and said "That's Shark skin for you…""Your swords nuts!" She looked at him. "Yeah I wouldn't be here without it." Kisame said. " Are you going to teach me sword techiques too?" She asked , her stormy grey eyes all wide with hope. "Uh yeah I can." He looked at her."Please!" She begged and grabbed his cloak. "Please what?" he asked. "Teach me how to use a sword."She frowned at him. Kisame laughed again and said "When your 13 I'll teach you." He said to her. "Aww that not fair Uncle!" She whinned. "I'm not going to risk my life and deal with your fathers wrath because I cut you with my sword." He said grabbing her red hair. "Promise Uncle Kisame!" She frowned at him. "I Promise." He said as they walked home.

(Training with Itachi)

"Focus your chakra and take a deep breathe."Itachi said to Ameko as she made the tiger hand sign and took a deep breath." Now, Imagine taking most of your anger and mix it with your chakra then say fire style, fireball jutsu."Itachi said to her. "I wish I could have taught my little brother these techniques …" He said quietly. "You have a little brother Itachi? She asked him. " He's a little younger than you, his names Sasuke. But that doesn't really matter. Show me the technique." He said sternly to her." Yes Itachi. Fire Style: fire ball jutsu."She blew the fire out, but it was the size of her palm. " Darn…What did I do wrong?" She asked as she did the hand sign's again. Itachi laughed alittle as she countied to try, thinking of Sasuke."The reason it's so small is because your so young…But don't let that discourage you." He said to her. Ameko nodded and looked at him. "Why did you join the Akatsuki?" She asked him. "Because it was a good idea." He lied to her. "Okay, I'm gonna try it again." She smiled at him.

(Training with Kakuzu)

"I'm going to teach a couple of jutsu all of the different elements…First were going start with earth style." Kakuzu looked at her." Now, lets get this going. Do these hand signs. "He showed her. She did the same her hand started turning black."Uhhh , My hands all black."she showed her hand to him."Yeah…"He looked at her."Is it normal." She asked him."uh Yeah.." he said to her."Why?" she looked at face palmed himself and took out a kunai and stabbed his hand."see? Almost invincible, Now quit driving my patients." He said to her. "But Kakuzu, what the point of this jutsu if it just does that?" She asked him. He punched a rock to show her. She had a oh look on her face. Then he tught her a couple more jutsu water, fire, wind and lighting.

(Training with Orchimmaru.)

" What are you teaching me…"She looked at Orochimaru with disdane." I am going to teach you how summon snakes." "Snake are nasty…" She stuck her tongue out."Ungratefull little shit…"Orochimaru snarled at her." I am sure that are other summons you can teach her Orochimaru aside from snakes and such, After all snakes are dirty creatures." Konan said to Orochimaru."Hmm, I suppose I can always teach her Roshomom."He said quietly.

(13 years later)

Ameko was 13 crepping up behind her fathers replacement body slowly and silently. She pounced on him playfuly. "Todays my birthday! And I am 13 today!" She hollered into her fathers ear. He doged her and she fell onto the ground, then got up and looked at her fathers orange haired and pierced father replacement. He tossed a sheathed sword at her and she caught it. "Thanks Dad!" She ran to Uncle Kisame's room.

"Hey uncle Fish-face! Get up! I'm 13 now!" Ameko pounded on her uncle's door. "That's good for you." His voice came from the room. "Come on Ass-hole you promised me!" She pounded on the door some more. "What did I promise you again?" His voice muffled by the door. "You promised you teach how to use a sword Uncle Fish-face." She pouted. "Did i?" He teased her. "Yes you did!" She kicked the door and it broke in half. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He looked at her shocked. "I want to learn before I get a beard." She frowned at him with her hands on her hips. "You know woman don't get breads…."He said looking at her oddly. "That's not the point uncle Kisame…You promised you teach me swordsmanship. What am I going to do If I can't relay on my jutsu's?" She said to , wanting to learn ."Don't worry about it, I'll teach ya, what's up with that?" He pointed to her back. "Father gave it to me. "She unsheathed it and showed it to him. " A tanto….Interesting, you know those are used for speedy little ninja and to attack discreetly." He said frowning." Uh yeah…so?" She looked at him. "That's not exactly my cup of tea." He said rubbing his neck. "Ok? And how is that stopping us?" She asked him impatiently. "Hehehehehe…"He pulled out his Sharkskin and said "Sharkskin doesn't slice, it shreds and eats chakra." He explained." Do you have any other sword? "She frowned. "Somewhere in here." He pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, then ran it across the scroll. There were at least 50 swords making Ameko look at them with awe.

" Mine…."He looked at her. "B-But you got a kajillon! "She looked at him pouting. "And you got that little thing right there!" He looked at her amused. "Whatever Just find a sword Fish sticks…." She crossed her arms and looked away. He grabbed a katana and motioned to her to follow him to the forest. "Alright, pull out your little sword like this." He showed her how to pull out her blade. She did the same and looked at him, with determined look on her face. " All right now, with that kind of blade. You want to go like this and dance instead of striking, strike only when you see the opportunity to do so. Also since your smaller than most ninja's like me you need to aim for the leg" He tapped his thigh ."Also, keep in mind that your quicker than most of average little brats."He said as he unsheathed the katana. "Damn this feels so much lighter the Sharkskin…I kind of miss it….NAH" He struck for her, she doged it quickly and spun around to hit his side but he blocked it with the katana. She frowned and attempted to stab him but he blocked it again. "Hehehehehe…." He grinned and swung the katana for her stomach but jumped back doing a couple flips. Then Ameko ran up to him and slid her sword sideways and Kisame moved away but her blade scratched him. "Impressive, to be expected of the Leader of the Akatsuki daughter… Let's continue." He charged for her again.

(Nagato)

"Are you having regrets Nagato?" Madara asked mockingly but smug. "Of course not, what gives you that idea?" Nagato looked at Madara. "Just wondering…You don't regret Yahiko dying.." Madara asked. Nagato looked down. "I regret not being with my daughter, training her instead of Kisame and the others." He said looking at him, not letting Madara's words get the best of him. "Is that all?" He asked coyly. "I want to see her grow up…"He finished quietly. "That's to be expected of every father…" Madara looked at him. Nagato looked down, sadness filling his heart. "She's improving…" Madara said and walked away. ( I wanted to see her grow up with my eye's instead of Yahiko's…)


	2. Chapter 2 Chunin chapters!

Chapter 2: Hyougakure and the chunning exams.

(The village hidden in the glaciers,)

Reima looked down and sighed. She was the 5th hyoukage next in line after her master and was being trained. She looked at her brother and sister that she grew up with. Junko, A girl with long blond hair and olive green eyes with round glassed, her face pressed to a book. And her elder brother Sake, A boy about the age of 15 with cold harsh violet eyes and a handsome face, glaring out the window of their village holding his Ayabara, the rose he uses to fight. Reima looked into her own refection sadly, her dark brown eyes full of loneliness and her dark brown hair tied back into a bun. She gazed at the chakra tree's that protected the village of invaders attacking what remained of the rain god and the onna yuki children, the first Hyou kage floating in the oval pod of crystal, then the 2nd,3rd ,4th …(Is that where I'll go ? To protect my village.) She thought to herself. "Don't worry about it Reima…" Sake's interrupted her thoughts." Thank you big brother …" She said quietly." I mean the Hyou-kage see's good hope in you." Junko took her hand and smiled. "I know, but I'd like to see the outer world. I want to ally with others before the war happened." Reima looked at them. "Reima, You and that idiot both share the same goals…"Sake said frowning and glaring at his adopted sister. "There is nothing wrong with making peace Sake." A stern voice interrupted them. Their father had walked in frowning and looked at Sake sharply. "Whatever Old fart." He jumped out the window. "Today…Is they day his parents died." Junko said softly. "Sake's just going through a stage of puberty Junko…Plus the man who killed his father has been attempting to make contact with us again…And you know that his speality is stealth and infiltration. You can label and predict a ninja next move…Reima has a ice affinity…You all are special to me and I hope you all take on my will I pass on to you." He smiled at his two little girls." Yes Hyoukage." They both said.

(Ameko 14)

"You called father…" She asked him quietly. "Yes you are a Uzumaki, you have unusual large amount of chakra." Pain said to her. "Annnddddd…."She looked at him. "Your mother and I have decieded to seal half of It up and have it absorbed most of that chakra and store it, for further use." He said. " I'm not sure what to say father…" She spoke to him." Do not say anything, just remove your shirt and turn around." Pain had commanded. She removed her black top and faced away from her father and mother. She felt something press her back with force, causing her to scream in agony of the mark on her back, she passed out after he placed the seal on her. "Are you all right Konan…" Pain looked at Konan. "It's just I'm worried Madara will take her away from us…" she looked down at her daughter. "Madara has no interest in our child, but if he does we will send her away in hiding." Pain put a hand on his lovers shoulder, reassuring her. "Where…"She asked him. "A village that no akatsuki are in…the hidden cloud." He said as he picked up his child and took her to her room.

(A couple weeks later)

Ameko snuck up silently behind Hidan. She smiled slyly as she raised her sword up and brought it down on to his shoulder. He gasped and look at her. "That hurt you prick…" "I thought you liked the pain Hidan?" She tilted her head him flashing her smile. "Where do you get that crazy fucking idea?" Hidan frowned at her. "Uh…You stabbed yourself a lot…." She looked at him. Deidara snickered at her. Hidan glared at her. "Don't get mad you albino freak…." She said to him. Hidan stared at her slowly, reaching for his scythe. She stood there daring him too. Kakuzu smacked his head and Hidan whined. "Why won't you let me use her as a sacrifice to Lord Jashin…." "Because Konan paid me not too." Kakuzu said counting money. "It's the artsy bastard…" She plopped on the couch next Deidara. "Why thank you Ameko unn…" He put an arm around her, and then something touched Deidara's neck. "Remove that arm." Kisame said warning him. Deidara groaned removed his hand, having it stick it's tounge out at Kisame. "So Ameko, What's your opinion of art, unn." Deidara asked her. "Hmmm…It a bang." She said to make Sasori mad. "Drop dead little brat." Sasori growled at her. "Nah, not ready to die yet." She laid back as her father voice made her sit up.

"What are you doing here…" Pain asked her. " I don't want to hide in the room anymore Leader…."She frowned at him. "Hiding? Who said anything about hiding?" He asked. " I was gona go crazy…Plus he let me out. "She pointed at Kisame. "Of course…" Pain sighed and rubbed his temples. "She needed fresh air" Kisame said in his defense. " It doesn't matter, she needs to get ready for the Chunnin exams and she has been entered into them." He said uneased. " Why do I have to go? I Like it here…"She looked at him. "Because I said so…"Pain looked at her. "What if my seal's revealed?" She looked at him. "There will be other ninja with seals I assure you." He said again. "You leave tomorrow with two other candidates." He spoke to her. Hidan started laughing at her. Ameko unsheathed her tanto and dashed for Hidans neck, cutting his head off. "What the fuck you psychotic bitch? You just cut off my fucking head off!"Hidan started cussing at her As Ameko picked his head up carefully. Deidara started laughing his ass off and she looked at him. "Your next Girly man…" She glared at him coldly. "There is nothing about me that's girly." He pouted. "You're more girly than me …"Konan said as she gave her daughter a hug. "I expect you to be on your best behavior Ameko…You will meet your team by the gates tomorrow." Pain looked at her as she still held Hidan's head and was pulling on his cheek. "Yes leader. I will not do anything rash I promise." She looked at him. Kisame started coughing and said "Liar." In between coughs. "Shut up Kisame!" She looked at him. And she went to her room after she threw Hidans head in a paper wate basket. "YOU MOTHER_FUCKING BITCH! I WILL FUCKING EAT YOUR SOUL!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm a ginger bitch! I have no soul!" She screamed at him back and stomped off to her room, hearing all of the other akatsuki laughing.

(In her room

) She flopped on her bed after she packed everything she needed and frowned. "It's hard to be like normal kids…Their so slow and stupid…"She muttered. You shouldn't underestimate other genins…" Itachi said through her door. "Does it matter? I am going to be stuck with 2 nimrods and a sensei who will call me Lady Savior…." She said frowning. "I have a present for you." He said again through the door. "You can come…." She said as she opened the door. He just stared at her holding the box out along with a red and black geisha fan. "Thank you Itachi."She took the box, with the fan and looked at him. He nodded and walked away from her room as she went through her box with a couple tags that were blank with speacil chakra ink and explosive tags and steel wires. She finally curled up into a ball and fell asleep. "Ameko, I need you to wake for a minute…"A female voice whispered in her ear. Ameko's eyes opened up and saw her mother smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I was late giving you this…Happy 14 birthday." She given her a new set of clothes and a headband with the rain symbol on it and paper rose much like her mothers. "Oh, Mom you didn't need to do this…" She looked at her mother. " Don't be silly Ameko, It's your birthday. Your father wants to give you this." Konan said as she handed Ameko a toad wallet with money stuffed inside of it. "A toad wallet….Full of money….Why do I need this much money mom?" Ameko asked her. "Because, your father wants you to enjoy your time in the leaf village." Konan eyes started crying alittle. "Mom, please don't cry." Ameko hugged her mother. " Please let's go see your father." Konan said getting up. "Yes mother… let me get my clothing on and prepare to leave." Ameko looked at her mother and went to the bathroom. Ameko came out with her hair tied up in a a bun, some of her bangs fell out and the paper rose was on top of her bun. She wore a black tank top with fish net sleeves and black capris the headband one her head smiling at her mother. Her tanto on her lower back. "Lets go see father…"Ameko smiled as her and they left . " Good morning father…" Ameko nodded at her father. " Good morning… aren't you supposed to be at the gate right now?" Nagato asked as Ameko looked her father's rinnegan eyes. " Yes but mother insisted that I should see you before I left." She bowed before her father. " I see… Please be careful on your trip and don't trust anyone in the leaf and Watch out for a boy with whisker on his cheeks and a boy with red brown hair with the symbol of love on his fore-head." He said to her concerned. "Yes father and likewise with you be careful." Ameko nodded and ran out the place he was hiding and ran to the gate.

"Lady Savior…Your late." A tall man with a couple scars on his face said to her. "Sorry, I was praying at lord pains temple for safe travels." Ameko said to him. He nodded at her. "Let us pray that he guides us. " He spoke again ."Don't worry, I'm sure he is. "She beamed at him. "I am Kisei Nakakin, these are your teamate's Sashimi and Nori." He spoke to her." Lady Savior…I am very happy to see you." The called Sashimi bowed in deepest respect. "It is a pleasure Lady Savior." The boy Nori spoke with admiration . "Please call me Ameko… IF we're going to the leaf I assume that we're different." Ameko said. "Your right...Lets up be off." Kisei gruffer and they walked to the leave.

(Leaf village)

"Wow…It… so dry." Ameko looked at the gates of the Leaf. "This is your first time out of the village , isn't it." Kisei asked her. "Yes sensi…It is." She nodded as they entred. "Do you mind If I roam around just to find escape routs?" Ameko looked him. "Just becareful and be back soon." Kisei spoke. "Yes sir…"

She started walking around. Ameko walked around the corner and saw a boy sand ninja holding a little kid choking him. She walked up quietly and put a hand on her hip. "I shoulda known that a sand shinobi that wore make-up are gay, and being in kids just because they a bigger dick than you." She spoke and looked at the boy who looked similar to a cat. " And since when did you know what my dick size is…I mean hey be glad to show you." He looked at her. "No thanks, not into toothpick dicks…"She said glaring at him. Something hit the sand shinobi's wrist and he dropped the kid. She looked at the direction of which it was thrown. A boy with dark hair and onyx eyes was looking at her curiously. He blushed for a moment and looked at the sand ninja. "You're a long way from home…Get lost." The dark haired boy said coldly. (What a show off…) She frowned at him then glared at the shinobi. "It's brat's like you guys I hate, all attitude and tough to back it up." He frowned at her and then glared at the dark haired boy. "That's enough Kankuro…" A deep voice with a raspy voice made her stricken.( No way, I was so focaused on him that I didn't sense he was coming.)Ameko looked at the sand forming on to the ground. " I'm sorry he caused you trouble…Let'd go…" The boy had reddish brown hair and a kanji symbol of love on his head. They turned to leave but the dark haired boy demined his name. " I am Gaara of desert. I'm curious about you too…And the red head behind you." He looked at with such cold dead eyes. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha…" The boy with dark haired boy said. "It's Ameko…" She looked at him with a hand still placed firmly on her hip. "lets go…" Gaara and his goonies took off. "Whatever." She walked away.

(At the hotel room.) (So that's Itachi's little brother…) She thought to herself quietly and pulled out the box Itachi had given her and began working on the tags and then looked at the fan he had given her. She opened it and saw the Uchiha's crest in the middle of it. She got up and started dancing with the fan. She put it up and went out like a light but clutched her tanto next to her.

( Village hidden in the glaicers)

"We need to go now! The chakra tree's are destroyed and the 1st,2nd and the 4th have been taken and the other 2 have been mutilated beyond reconigion. Lady Reima you need to leave quickly!" a couple of the ice ninja's came in. "I am not running, I must protect my land at any costs." Reima said with a calm voice. "Evacuate all of the villages now!" Reima teleported outside and looked at all the sound ninja. "Of course…Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu!" The mist started swirling heavy around everybody. She began doing other hand sign and said " Winter dance: Senbon…" She made millions of senbon stabbed the sound ninja. She moved quickly to the side and glared at Orochimaru. " Out of all the places to strike, you attack our home. Why?" She asked him. Oroichimaru grinned at her. "Why not Lady Reima? I need more test subjects and you and your village are perfect specimens." He said to her mockingly. She made a couple hand signs again and pressed the ground summoning her Ice battle axe. "Let me show why I am the 5th hyou kage." She spun her axe around looked at him determined to protect her village. " You will never mount to "Real" kage level." He said coyly at her. " I couldn't care less, all that matters is that I protect my village and expand the children of the rain god." She brought her axe quickly to his torso, serving his upper half from his leg, but it shivered into white snake skin. " I really wish I could stay and play a little longer, but I have other important matter to attended to." Oroichimaru left with all of his goonies. " Sorry we're late! Sake and I evacuated everyone in this village to the underground passages." Junko said as she panted. " Good, We need to go another village … Which village is our closest one." Reima looked at Junko. " We could go to the hidden mist, but I highly recommend we go to the village hidden in the leafs." Junko said with urgency. "Right let's get a move on and I mean now." Reima said as they all dashed to the frosted forest.

(in the leaf)

They arrived at the gate with in a week and she looked the two chunin. " I must speak with your kage immediately." Reima looked at the two chunin. " What's your business?" A man with blue spikey hair asked him. " My village was attacked by Oroichimaru and I was told that the leaf village was kind and would help." Reima glared at him. " Name the village…" the man with blue hair said. " Well hello there Reima… You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." " Jiraya's voice made her smile. "Thank god …. Jiraya can you help me?" Reima looked at him happily and hugged him. "Something bad just happened didn't it?" Jiraya ran his hand through her silky dark blue hair. "You have no idea…" She looked at him with sad gray eyes. " How's Shimrah? I haven't seen him since he snuck out to help us in the rain village." He spoke. " the 1st ,2nt , 3rd and 5th were dragged away and our only one left is lady 4th. She looked at him. " That lovlely…" "It was Orochimaru Master Jiraya! I need to speak with the hokage, my sibling are out side." She looked at him. "Are you sure?" He asked her seriously. " Yes, I fought him and only those of your generation and older now of our village." Reima said looking at him begging. "Ok let's go… Come on out Junko, Sake…" He hollered for the other two. (The youngest looking out for her older ones… Still the same Reima.) He thought as he escorted them to his master.

" Lord Hokage, I beg of your asstaince I will do anything it takes so we can repair the chakra tree's, please." Reima looked at the elderly man. " Hmmmmm, your village has kept it's a awhile, even though our predecessors were lovers, I would love to welcome you with open arms but you see the positon this puts my village in. I need to know that you are truly making alliance with use instead of tempting conqer my village." Lord 3rd told her. " I understand that Lord Hokage, But I just stated I will do anything to protect my village the people who are apart it . " Reima looked at the kage with honesty. " Even though you are not a true kage, you sure do think like one. I like that." The elderly man smiled and looked at her. " I appreciate it but, need to know the terms of our deal so my village can be protected while me and the others can repare our tree's and hopefully find the past kages from Orochimaru." " We'll have are top Auberame ,Inuzuka and Hyuuga's track them down, as for sending protecting, I'd like you take part in the chunin exams to prove your trust." The hokage said. "I agree to the terms… I must carry out my masters will." Reima looked at him. "All right then."

(Morning and first part of test) Ameko sat down at the number she recived and she was looking at the paper.( Intersting…. To give these kind of problems to little newbies is an interesting way. What is that man wanting out of this) Ameko asked herself as Ibiki spoke about the test. He had finaly said began and she began reading the problems and started working on the paper racking up something the things that her mother taught her.(These are a little more harder than I thought…But it's mostly trick questions.) She noticed and began working again until something flew by her, but her finger went into the ring of the kunai and she glared at Ibiki. She spun it around and stabbed her desk. "I wasn't cheating." She looked at him. "It was for the person behind you…Get back to your paper." Ibiki said as she threw the kunai back at him and began finishing her paper while the numbers that got called out. After the test was finished she listened to what Ibiki had to say, a woman crashed through window with an odd sheet. "All right Maggots! 2nd part of the exam began tomorrow. If your late you have to deal with me. Hi baby brother! Good luck and pack a lot of food and watch for the bunny rabbits." Anko looked at Yuu after she spoke the other children" Shut Ma-Anko….It's not food we'll need it's luck and skills of the Mitarashi." The boy next her twitched uncomfortably. Anko just stuck her tongue out at him . (What a weirdo…)Ameko leered at her. " Your late Anko…." Ibiki said to her. Ameko ignored the conversation and waited for everyone to be dismissed.

After they dismissed all of the shinobi, started walking around the village and bumped into Sasuke. "Oh…It's duck-butt." She frowned at him. " How am I a duck butt?" Sasuke asked her annoyed. "Your hair is a duck butt." She looked at him. "And your hair is like a chili pepper…" He said bored. " You're so lucky this a ally thingy mabobber. I really don't like you right now." She glared at him. " I really don't care if don't like me at all." He said to her. "I could have knocked his sorry ass out if you hadn't shown up." She crossed her arms at him. " Yeah right, anyways I have to go now." He turned around an began to leave but she said "Your so much different than Itachi…" He stopped cold and glared at her. "How do you know Itachi." He asked coldly. "Ooooo, did I struck a nerve ?" She taunted him. "What do you know of him." He asked angered. " I don't have to tell you anything…" She looked at him. He glared at her. "I get you for this…." He said icily. "Whatever Duck Butt…"She walked off and away from him.


End file.
